


Next Spring

by M3zzaTh3M3z



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, buggeruptober, buggeruptober prompt: spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/pseuds/M3zzaTh3M3z
Summary: Harry thinks about what she's missed.
Relationships: Harriet Barber/Sidney Malik
Kudos: 6
Collections: Widdershins Fanworks Month Pieces





	Next Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to happen at some point around the end of Witch Hunt :)

“Huh.” Harry pushed back her hair with as she blinked at the evening sky. Her hands kept going to the ends of her hair without her notice, always surprised to find air. “Still light out.”

“It’s midsummer,” Sid replied, cautiously. Harry never used to lose track of time.

“It was March when I… left. Keep expecting it to be the same.”

Sid just nodded. Harry talked more now she was home.

“Missed all Spring. Missed Grandma’s flowers blooming.”

“You’ll see them next Spring for sure!”

“I wanted to show you them this year,” Harry replied, but then smiled. “Next Spring.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> You can find me at buggerup-busters on tumblr, if you send me a message I can add you to our Widdershins discord


End file.
